borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Heart Breaker
Red Text Is it me or is the special weapon effects (red text) a reference to the Ink Spots' song "I don't want to set the world on fire?" 23:22, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Anonymous user It may very well be. If you have a link to support this, add it here or to the page itself. All trivia must have a supporting link to prove the relationship. It is actually listed on the page, commented out in source mode, waiting for a link. 23:27, July 6, 2012 (UTC) This shotgun has a bullet spread shaped like a heart, similar to the Friendly Fire (smiley face spread) and Drop the Hammer (hammer shaped spread) shotguns from BL1. In addition to the fire effect. 15:11, September 21, 2012 (UTC) : How are you patterning the weapon's shot spread? Is there a particular surface you're firing against? The walls next to the "Target Practice" dummy in Sanctuary, where I first tested, don't take bullet-hole decals. Dämmerung 15:25, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: Just shoot any relatively flat wall. See: http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/710/borderlands2exe0050817.png/ 07:02, September 24, 2012 (UTC) DoT Heal It appears is has the same effect as Moxxis Good and Bad Touch. The DoT heals you and the proc results in a small burst heal. Cocofang (talk) 11:13, October 2, 2012 (UTC) It seems every Moxxi weapon has this effect. Rubi also heals you, however I have noted it heals for ANY elemental damage you deal - easiest to notice as a Maya maxed in Cataclysm . MagicMarbles (talk) 06:49, October 30, 2012 (UTC) The DOT heal seems to interrupt (override) healing from class mods, eg. I have an assassin mod at lvl22 that heals for 7.6/sec and if I have the shotgun DOT on targets I actually heal at a noticably lower rate (Heartbreaker is 56/sec so 2?% of that is ~1/sec). Bug or intended? I can't say I've ever noticed the proc heal either at lvl22. Considering the DOT is fire damage and at that level in the main quest you need to kill a lot of mechs then it's possibly best not getting it until later as the burst damage makes it a nice weapon overall.Soobz (talk) 01:35, January 12, 2013 (UTC) 4 50's to check out So I saved this quest on four of my characters, and just did the turn in for them all. You can check them out on the variants page.First thing you'll notice is that the effect seems to fix the burn damage and ignite chance at 3605.9 and 8.0% respectively (at lv.50). All the other stats seems to vary, and may be tied to the stock and grip on the slide. I'll post another when I get my assassin to 50. (18 now, so it'll be a while) MagicMarbles (talk) 06:49, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :3605.9 seems to be some sort of hard limit for shotgun elemental damage, since if you look at the variant charts for Splasher Blashter and Splatgun you'll see that number, and my fire-element Double Barrels! does 3605.9 as well. Evil Tim (talk) 06:56, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :Now I'm uploading more images I'm seeing that same number all the time, I think it might just be the upper limit on elemental damage period. Anyone seen a gun with a bigger number than that? Evil Tim (talk) 09:38, October 30, 2012 (UTC)